Worry
by takingnames15
Summary: In which Finn freaks out, and Rachel calms him down... sort off.


**Worry  
**

**

* * *

**

Finn Hudson couldn't help the worry bubbling up in his stomach. His hands tightened a bit on the steering wheel every time he saw the green signs flash by. Forty miles, thirty miles, twenty miles, ten miles, five miles... the two mile sign whizzed by, and the worry was launched up to his throat. He shoved it back down with a huge gulp. "Finn, you look like you are going to vomit all over the dashboard" Rachel whispered from the passenger seat. Finn shook his head, refusing to let the worry have a chance to get out of him. The worry bubbled harder, and he took one head off the wheel to cover his mouth. "Finn Hudson pull over this instant before you throw up on yourself" Finn did what he was told, the look she had worn while giving him the order had worried him a bit. Did he really look that bad? Rachel opened the door as soon as the car stopped, and got out, making sure Finn followed her. She opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a two liter bottle of ginger-ale, an empty chocolate ice cream bucket and a Dixie Cup. Finn watched as she poured the ginger-ale into the cup, spilling a few drops because of the weight of the bottle. "Okay Finn, sit right here" she told him, gesturing to the raised edge of the trunk. Finn sat down and drank down the fluid in one swift sip. "Okay now put your head between your knees and breath deeply" He didn't question her, she wouldn't tell him to do it unless she thought it would make him feel better. He let his lungs expand, then let his breath exit through his lips. "Slower" she whispered. He slowed his pace, the worry leaked to his stomach walls, his fears momentarily forgotten. He looked up. "Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Are you ready to get back in the car and drive to your mom's?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"I love you" he whispered, squeezing her hand

"I love you too Finn"

Rachel poured another bottle of ginger-ale just in case, and put the ice-cream bucket at her feet. She remembered the day she put them in the car. The day they told her fathers that they were engaged. She hadn't needed them since their wedding day two months ago. She felt the car vibrate has Finn turned the keys and got back onto the highway, his face already a light green. They didn't talk until they pulled up on the driveway of the Hummel household. "It's fine Finn, you're not going to die" Finn smiled and kissed her softly.

"I hope not"

The couple locked the car and walked to the front door. Finn lagging slightly behind, the worry was bubbling up in his chest again. They didn't even have to ring the doorbell.

"Finn, Rachel your here!" Carole smiled, hugging them each in turn.

"Good to see you son" Burt said, shaking Finn's hand.

"Did Kurt come back from college yet?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I did honey, why would I miss out on a chance to see my dear brother and his beloved wife?" Kurt smiled, giving her a one-armed hug. He looked at Finn over her shoulder. "Finn Hudson, you need to get outside more, your complexion is way to pale" Rachel went to stand by Finn and tried to whisper in his ear, even on her toes she couldn't reach his ear. He leaned down a bit.

"Finn sit down and put your head between your knees again, your mom will be really worried if you vomit" She turned to her in-laws "Can we go in and sit down? It's a bit hot out here"

"Oh course, come in, come in" Carole smiled, gesturing to the door.

Rachel sat next to Finn on the couch. "Put your head between your knees Finn" she whispered

"I'll look dumb"

"Just do it Finn, you'll look dumber when you vomit all over the couch!" Finn considered this, then did as he was told.

"What is he doing?" Kurt asked, as the Hummels took their sit on the couch across from them.

"I'm trying not to throw up" Finn mumbled.

"What?" Carole asked.

"Um, can I use the bathroom?" he asked quickly.

"Go ahead" Burt shrugged. Finn rushed off, leaving Rachel looking quite small alone on the love-seat.

"What was that all about?" Burt asked.

"I'd bet my Marc Jacobs jacket that Ms. Diva is, let's put it this way... about to gain a LOT of weight" Kurt smirked. Rachel looked surprised.

"We haven't told anyone yet, how did you..."

"When Finn thought Quinn's baby was his, he did the same thing while going to tell her parents" he said, the smirk still plastered on his perfectly smooth face.

"So, you're pregnant, Finn's a wuss, and Kurt figured it out" Burt clarified.

"Yes, Sometimes, and just now" she whispered.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, I'm gonna be a grandma!" Carole grinned, her entire face lighting up as quickly as lightning strikes. She hugged Rachel.

"Um, Mrs. Hummel, can I go check on Finn?" she asked, her voice was muffled by the hug. Carole released her.

"Go ahead, he's probably still flipping out" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Rachel knocked on the bathroom door twice, before opening it. Finn was sitting with his head between his knees on the closed white toilet seat, his breaths coming slow and deep. She knelled down next to him and patted his back. "I told them" she whispered. Finn looked up, his face sweaty and a bit pale.

"What did they stay?" she muttered.

"Carole is excited, Burt is confused and Kurt is smug" she told him. "It's okay, your mom isn't disappointed in you at all" He let out a breath, relived. "Why did you get so nervous?"

He wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "I didn't want my mom to be disappointed in me. I'm only twenty-one, I can barely drink let alone raise a kid."

She smiled. "You're going to make a great dad Finn"

"You're going to make an awesome mom, we can do this". He said, squeezing her just a bit too tightly. "I know we can"

* * *

**Please review! I spent a while writing this, and I want to know how I did.**


End file.
